


Malevolent

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Slavery, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Malevolent- wishing evil on others: maliciousShmi reflects on how evil the universe is and if only people were halfway decent, things would be much better.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Malevolent

Slavery was a horrible, horrible thing, Shmi knew that, but sometimes it still amazed her how harsh a being could be to another. Daily, she saw a slave being beaten, two brutes fighting to the death, or a poor soul dying from dehydration. The desert took and took and took, and it never stopped taking. But that was nature, it couldn't be helped. However, a sentient was supposed to feel compassion, and yet she constantly saw a lack of it. Sometimes she thinks that if everyone was just kinder, and more understanding to each other, the whole galaxy would be a better place.

If slavery were truly illegal, if people actually helped when another person was in need. If help was properly given to those who needed it instead of going to a corrupt politician’s pocket.

If only…

But one couldn’t get caught up in the ‘what if’s’ because it would all too quickly become depressing. Instead of lingering on such thoughts, Shmi straightened her back and continued to work, hoping that her son would lead a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone define "ficlet" for me, because I think most of my vocab prompts fall under that, and, if so, I would like to properly tag things.


End file.
